


Staten Island University

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: College student, Nadja Vaduva transfers to a new college but what doesn't help is that everyone won't leave her alone.





	Staten Island University

She was new to the campus. Nadja took a deep breath as she walked inside of the college building.

She was greeted by the friendly face of a girl who must have been not much older than herself.

The girl smiled at her, "I've never seen you around here; are you new?"

Nadja nodded, "Yeah. I am."

"Well welcome to Staten Island community college," the girl was grinning now. "I'm Jenna Miller. You are?"

"Nadja Vaduva."

"I'm a fresh-man in college. What about you?" Jenna asked as the two began to walk.

"A senior," Nadja responded.

"Ah." Jenna turned to face Nadja. "How about we go meet my friends?" Jenna's face was cut in half by her rather large, adoreable grin.

Nadja smiled back at her, "Sure."


End file.
